<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>追随他的旅程 by mikan_comeonsaysth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615891">追随他的旅程</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth'>mikan_comeonsaysth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Alternate Universe - World War II, Bottom Mute, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Violence, Soldiers, Top Smoke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoke×Mute<br/>詹姆斯·波特见证马克·钱德尔长大，又追随他去过很多地方。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. （上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Smoke×Mute，三四十年代AU<br/>*本故事纯属瞎编，如有情节造成不适我提前道个歉</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）</p><p>我与马克·钱德尔初次相见时，他还是要穿短裤和长筒袜的那个年纪。那时正黄昏，他半蹲在草丛里，而我骑跨在马上俯视着他，看见他麦色的光裸膝盖和上下两道鲜明的晒痕。</p><p>他不像是常在河边野地里疯玩的孩子，因为他的膝盖上干干净净，一点旧伤疤都没有。</p><p>“嘿，小家伙，你迷路了？”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>他回过头仰脸看我，漫天霞光映在他的茶色眸子里。</p><p>“呃，那么，你住这附近？”</p><p>“算是。”</p><p>“你是钱德尔家人？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“天晚了，你应该回家。我可以送送你。”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>看着他眼里有戒备我才想起来，我还未曾介绍我自己。</p><p>我姓波特，从伦敦来——就是那个每年夏天半座城的人都会跑出去避暑的伦敦。我也是那群候鸟之中一员，每到夏天就随我父母一同迁徙。两个月前我们在约克郡北部新置了宅邸，而眼下我正是第一次到这里来。</p><p>“詹姆斯，你可以叫我詹姆斯。”</p><p>“马克。”</p><p>经过一番攀谈，或者说经我刨根问底，我得知他果然姓钱德尔，是我专属于夏令时的邻居——尽管两家宅院中间隔了一条蜿蜒溪流和大片草木。</p><p>而问及马克钻进草丛里玩什么，他回答说：“植物很有趣。”</p><p>“噢，植物当然有趣！”我又惊又喜，不禁多说了几句，“你知道吗，有些长得像杂草一样不起眼的家伙里面能提炼出了不得的东西来，很多毒……救命的药物就是这么来的。我在伦敦城外有座私人植物园和实验室，小家伙，你有机会该去我那儿看看——”</p><p>“它们的叶片数目符合数学规律，斐波那契数列。”</p><p>“……就这？”</p><p>我于是明白了，马克对植物根本就不感兴趣，他只是比较喜欢数字。随便什么吧，我以一个成人的口吻要求他上马，一路把他送回家去。他那年还很瘦小，坐在鞍上比我矮得多，他脏金色的发顶一直搔着我的下巴。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（2）</p><p>很快我就第二次见到马克了，是在我自己家里，他跟着钱德尔夫人一同应邀来参加我母亲的茶会。两位女士一见如故，仿佛有源源不断的话题可聊，热茶续了一杯又一杯，战线拖得格外长。马克的无所适从表现得比我还要明显，我于是随口找了个由头拉着他离场。</p><p>我去厨娘那里要来一大把饼干，然后和马克坐在门廊下乘凉。一时间周围除了偶有咀嚼声以外只有蝉鸣，远远地和酷暑的背景音融在一起，这份寂静使我心旷神怡。但很快我就熬不住了，开始没话找话。我不是个耐得住寂寞的人，尤其是嘴皮子上的寂寞。</p><p>“嘿马克，你们世世代代都生活在这里？”</p><p>“从十七世纪开始，我猜。”</p><p>“噢，约克男孩儿，你肯定很了解这片土地。”</p><p>“但我才在这里活了十二年。”</p><p>我于是知道了他今年十二岁。</p><p>“我是说，周围这些房子，还有山丘、林地和河流……肯定都像你的后花园一样。你有没有什么事情想跟我讲讲的？我是说那些只有本地人才知道的传说，比如这幢房子哪个房间闹鬼之类的——我住在三楼西边第一间，你最好别故意说我屋子里有鬼。”</p><p>“没有。”</p><p>“那别的事情呢？”</p><p>“也没有。”</p><p>我几次尝试聊起不同话题，但最终都是这样不了了之。我以为他不爱说话，后来才知道，我这位小邻居只是当时不怎么喜欢我。当然我也没那么喜欢他，我本能地对非社交动物敬而远之。</p><p>然而几天过去我就把随身行李里的几本书读完了，然后我开始踏出家门，又把城里电影院在映的电影看了个遍，之后是各个音乐会、歌剧、博物馆展览……我想尽一切办法打发时间，可惜效果都不怎么好。我怀念霍华德、罗伯特、约翰森……还有一些我不记得名字的美丽人儿，在伦敦城某些阳光照不进的角落里我们自由而无畏。可他们要么留在伦敦，要么随家人去了别处避暑，没有一个来到约克。我走街串巷，钻进一家又一家酒吧，但初来乍到的我一时间找不到同类，或者说即使找到了，恐怕也难以求得肉体欢愉，因为我是陌生人，是外来人，他们会害怕被我告发到警察局，我也怕他们。我不想成为家族丑闻主角，更不想被判刑。</p><p>由于终日无所事事，我在约克郡度过的第一个夏天变得冗长，好像有一辈子那么长。</p><p>无聊至极的我开始频繁地与马克见面，在雨天和晴天，在清晨和黄昏，在荒草丛生的河边空地里，在城镇熙熙攘攘车水马龙的街头。我通常滔滔不绝地讲话，讲我生活的城市，讲我经历的故事——当然是删节版；而他很少开口，他总在沉思一些深奥的难题。每晚回家躺在自己床上我都想，我肯定第二天就会跟小数学家马克相看两厌，但直到天气转凉我随家人踏上返程，那一天也没有来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（3）</p><p>事实上我不该认为夏天是我的一辈子，因为秋冬春连起来显然是数倍于夏日的漫长。说得精确一点儿应当是三倍，但体感长度实在是不止三倍。</p><p>我在秋天给马克写过几封信。第一封寄出不久后我收到钱德尔夫人的回执，她说已将信件替我转寄到了马克在读的公学，并贴心地附上了学校地址。后续我就把信直接寄到学校，但全都杳无回音。快到圣诞节时马克才回了一封，我新年后又写回去，问他为什么拖这么久回信，夏天快来的时候他才告诉我，忘了。</p><p>于是第二年前往约克避暑时，我把行李撂在自己房间就撒丫子直奔钱德尔家。管家早就认得我了，拦都不拦一下，我一路冲进了马克的房间。马克正在桌边做着什么演算，草稿纸铺了一桌面，我把他抓起来问他π等于多少，他被迫当着我的面背了一百多位。其实从第八位开始我就不知道他究竟在胡说还是背诵了，手边也没有任何一本书会疯球到把圆周率精确到一百位小数供我来校验，但马克笃定的神情告诉我，他背出来的都是对的。</p><p>“你他妈记性明明这么好。”</p><p>“大概吧。”</p><p>他耸耸肩然后站起来了，我瞠目结舌。老天，他好像快有我高了。</p><p>马克几乎是戏谑地笑了笑，我是透过那个笑容里才第一次在他身上看见专属于他那个年纪男孩子的活泼和狡黠。他还是没回答我为什么拖着不回信，我也不再去追问，我猜那是因为我这个人对他而言无关紧要。</p><p>我决定讨好他。</p><p>我差人从伦敦搬运了半座实验室来，每天邀请马克到我这儿来当客座研究员。他是个好学的天才，我想这一屋子器材里总有什么会是他喜欢摆弄的。很快他就从我这里找到了属于他的乐趣——处理实验数据，之后他开始逼迫我每天提交大量新的数据，以至于我们几乎成了同事关系。</p><p>第二个夏天就这样在坩埚和玻璃器皿叮叮当当的碰撞声中悄然溜走了。</p><p> </p><p>第三年我仍然在抵达约克之后第一时间去找马克，但却没能见到他。</p><p>“马克去读大学了。”</p><p>“……什么？”</p><p>“大学。剑桥大学，国王学院。”</p><p>惊讶使我失去了部分言语能力，我憋了半天才说出一整套的客套话，比如恭喜您，比如祝愿马克前程似锦。然后我回到自家房子，钻进自己的房间艰难地消化这件事情。</p><p>一开始我想，马克·钱德尔小朋友真的是个小天才；后来我想，他会比所有男孩子都更早从短裤长袜换上挺括的长裤，会过早地变得像个男人；最后我想，入学这么大一件事情他没有写信告诉我。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（4）</p><p>我想我大概是疯了，才会追着马克到剑桥郡去。</p><p>对我而言，离开伦敦绝非易事，我依恋那座城就像婴儿依恋母亲的乳头，我在那里生来，也将在那里死去，除了避暑和旅行我没有任何出逃计划。可我去了剑桥郡，在离学院几英里的地方购置了房子和汽车。我没向家里人解释我为什么一定得搬出去，他们也给了我保持沉默的自由。早年我拒绝升学，在课堂以外野蛮生长；而今我到了剑桥，挥别过去，拥抱新生，简直像极了信徒只身一人远赴耶路撒冷，去哭墙脚下朝圣。只有我自己知道，我不是后悔当年没读大学而跑到最高学府附近居住，我朝拜的也不是这所学校，而只是一个人。</p><p>我开始习惯左邻右舍都是学术人物的日子，甚至也拿自己的实验成果在化学方面期刊上发表一些文章。撰写论文的相关技巧我是向马克请教的，那是我来到剑桥郡之后第一次写信联系他，之后我们一直保持着通信往来。他从没有问过我怎么会跑到剑桥来，也从没循着地址上门来找过我，我常去学院里乱逛，也从没遇见过他，搞得我隔三差五怀疑自己把信寄给了假的马克。我也写信向钱德尔家核实，马克·R·钱德尔，国王学院，理应是马克本人。</p><p> </p><p>第二年我找出自己写出所有信件的副本，和马克的回信一起从头到尾重读了一遍。我写我在剑桥的生活琐事，也写自己外出旅行时的见闻，如果我不是我，我信里的一切都会令我心生向往；而马克的回信总是相对枯燥，我猜测那是因为他每天只做有限的那么几件事——吃饭，睡觉，锻炼身体和学习。</p><p>我终于意识到了症结所在。</p><p>在约克度假时我如果要见马克，就会直接杀到他家去，或者叫管家差人去请他来，又或是在头一天分别之前就与他约好第二天的行程，他会欣然赴约——他没什么明显情绪倾向，但我确信他是“欣然”的；而我在纸面上写维也纳不错，却没有邀请他和我一起去听音乐会，我写我在房子前院的花园里种满了蔷薇，写我门口常有一只戴手套的猫赖着不走，也从没叫他来看花和喂猫，所以他就不会来。</p><p>我意识到马克拒绝解读潜台词，也不喜欢主动与友人维系关系——“友人”特指我，因为我怀疑他身边没有其他称得上是“友人”的人。他就像一棵笔直向上生长的杉树，而不是喜欢把自己缠到其他树上的藤。</p><p> </p><p>理清思路以后一切疏离问题都迎刃而解了，我向他发去邀请函，约好与他共度他的十五岁生日。</p><p>到了十月十一日那天我就驱车去往学院接他。</p><p>难以想象他就那么穿着宽大的罩衫和麻布裤子出来了，记忆中他那一头柔顺的金发也乱成鸟窝，说好听点他叫不修边幅，往难听了说就是邋遢，他就差没趿拉着拖鞋来见我了。而我为这一天早早找到了剑桥市最好的裁缝新做了一身正装，又起个大早把头发用发胶梳得服服帖帖，胡子也理得干干净净，反倒显得不伦不类的。</p><p>“傻瓜。”我一边看着他走近我的车，一边捶着方向盘暗骂自己。</p><p>马克在过去的冬天和夏天都选择了留校，因此这是我两年多以来第一次见到他。上次见面时马克·钱德尔还是我夏日实验室里的小数据员，这次见面我就成了马克·钱德尔的私人司机。或许他没有那个使唤人的想法，但架不住我穿得真的很像。</p><p>“嘿詹姆斯。”他弓下腰隔着车窗向我打招呼，然后绕到另一侧去拉开车门，几乎是蜷着身子钻进轿厢来。</p><p>“嘿约克男孩儿！我总觉得……今年夏天我是不是在剑河沿岸见到过你？”</p><p>“那天傍晚看见我慢跑？是的。”</p><p>“也就是说，你当时看到我了？为什么没叫住我？”</p><p>“因为你根本就没认出我。”</p><p>我无言以对。</p><p>他说的是真的。他又长高了，比我还要高得多，不再是干瘪的小孩子模样，如今任何人看着他都会立马注意到他遮在衣裤下面的鲜明肌肉轮廓。而我那一天只是在暮色四合之际远远地望了他一眼，我怎么可能认得出他？</p><p>“你长大了，马克。詹姆斯叔叔特别欣慰，真的。”</p><p>“去你的吧。”</p><p>是啊去我的吧。</p><p>我的心情十分微妙：我本人尚且处在会被人语重心长地以“年轻人……”为开头展开谈话的年龄段，却亲眼目睹一个小孩子长大了。我把这一切归因于精神层面——是马克小小年纪跳级进入了高等学府，过早地混进成人的世界变得成熟，而不是物理层面上他长身体太快而我很矮。我他妈的不矮。</p><p>十五岁生日，我一边驾着爱车载着小邋遢鬼，不，年轻邋遢鬼在街面上飞驰，一边努力回想着我过十五岁生日那一天都做了什么。然后我绝望地发现，我他妈的真想不起来了。</p><p>原来我的十五岁已经过去了那么多年。</p><p> </p><p>那天我给私厨放了个假，亲自下厨房为十五岁的马克煮茶、烤制茶点、烹饪生日晚宴。我满怀信心地认为实验室里锻炼出来的一双巧手准会擅长这些琐事，其后果就是当着马克的面丢人。好在他也不会。</p><p>我送给马克的生日礼物是一枚小十字架。</p><p>“你搞得我都开始觉得我该每周去趟教堂了。”他把那小挂坠穿在银链子上戴起来，对着镜子里站在他身后的我说。</p><p>“没想到你……呃……”印象中那些夏天里我父母常与钱德尔先生和夫人一同去教堂，我没有想到出生在信徒家庭里的马克会是异类。</p><p>“离科学越近，离神就越远——我不知道别人怎么想，但我这么想。”他搔了搔仍然蓬乱的头发，笑了笑，“不过，我可以去。你住的这片属于哪个教区？或许你可以到学院教堂来，我们一起……”</p><p>“不——”我一开口就知道自己反应过度了。回绝得太过斩钉截铁，简直像是愤怒或退缩。</p><p>马克投来不解的目光，我缓和语气说，不，我就不了。</p><p>我很多年没踏足过那神圣之地了，我不知道该怎样向神父忏悔我曾和不少漂亮男人搞在一起，还于今天隆重拥有了真正意义上的心上人。我今生都不打算再去教堂。</p><p> </p><p>TBC<br/>
美咸<br/>
2020.2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （中）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本章有校园暴力提及</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（5）</p><p>那天过后，马克与我一直在“友人”和“主子-司机”之间维持着某种诡异的动态平衡。</p><p>大部分时候我载着他到处跑，他要出行用车时我甘愿效劳，而有时我们的关系也向着朋友方向急剧倾斜。</p><p>我去了他在学院的住处，那间屋子里书本多得能把马克整个人活埋，草稿纸和铅笔也扔得到处都是。我亲眼见了这场面才真正理解，他何以不修边幅、何以待人淡漠。他把学业或者说追求真理这件事本身看得太重了，总沉浸在自己的小世界里，别的事对他而言不过是过眼云烟。我猜他从前在约克之所以每天都穿得漂漂亮亮、房间也整洁，是因为家里有管家佣人照顾他。而现在没了。</p><p>我也曾邀马克一同去德国旅行，我们先去了拜罗伊特听瓦格纳歌剧，那年上演剧目是《罗恩格林》。他对音乐兴趣缺缺，宛转悠扬或铿锵有力在他听来都一样，都是左耳听右耳冒的东西，但他穿行在大街小巷之中时总是对着一些德意志风味老旧建筑看得入迷。我想起和他在约克度过夏天时，也常见到他以几乎是迷恋的眼神望向那片哺育他生长的历史悠久的土地。历史爱好者，我心想。这让马克在我心中的印象又变了——他沉浸在数学研究之中整个人总是锐利而坚硬的，像一把攻无不克的剑，而亲近人文历史的他变得蓬松柔软。我们当然也去了柏林，那是马克今生第一次到那座城市，也是我今生最后一次。我们在城市森林里乱转，铺天盖地的万字旗让我心神不宁。我德语不怎么样，也就是会打招呼、问路、“你真靓”和“去你妈的”的程度，但在德国那些天我学到了某几个词。不是我主动要学的，而是它们在小报和宣传单上出现的频率实在太高了。</p><p>但重返英格兰之后的日子仍然轻松愉悦，马克是个不谙世事的单纯孩子，他身边就是一片净土。</p><p>我辞退了私厨，开始学着自己去集市和商店采购食材、自己做饭。一开始我只擅长把豆子、香肠什么的一股脑儿丢进锅里炖，但后来我练出了不少拿手好菜，每到星期六我都请马克来与我共进晚餐。我还学会了做猫饭，每天两顿喂养着那只猫。马克每次赴宴而来都要蹲在我门口陪它玩上好一会儿，甚至有时为了逗它不请自来。</p><p>“你这么喜欢它，要不把它抱回学校去养？”</p><p>马克却连连摇头。我问他为什么，他总是支支吾吾说不出个所以然来，时间久了我几乎觉得猫是个幌子，他只是想来见我。</p><p>我选择不去逼问马克，而是另寻机会从侧面试探他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（6）</p><p>我找来几本书，《青春织机》什么的，还有一些简直能当罪证的零碎小物件，全摆在家里最显眼的地方，然后照常邀请他来。他也是从公学里出来的孩子，不会不懂这些。</p><p>我只想他可能会很诧异——如果他对男孩之间畸形肮脏的勾当嗤之以鼻，就一定不会期待这些东西出现在我家里——我甚至已经想好了怎么去向他解释、安抚他，却没成想我吓坏了他。</p><p>我从没见过马克那样惊惶的神情。他向后退开去，瞪大眼睛看我，嘴巴微微张开，像是被扼住了喉咙一样艰难地呼吸。他的脸色也变得难看起来。</p><p>于是我知道自己彻底搞砸了，我的天都塌了下来。我没能把提前构思好的谎话说出口，它们像一场薄雾那样随风散去，留下赤裸而丑恶的我。</p><p>我吓到了马克。</p><p>但我还想挽回，我小心翼翼地靠近他，尽量让自己显得温和无害，怕他转身而逃。万幸他没有。</p><p>我与他久久对视，却越来越感觉事情不是那么单纯，最终我确信他看向我的眼神并不是在看什么洪水猛兽，而只是蕴含着纯粹的痛苦。某个瞬间我猛然意识到，他的恐惧可能不是来源于我，更不是我自作聪明摆出来的那些小玩意，而是源自内心、源自回忆。</p><p>“有人欺负过你？！”</p><p>马克点头，眼帘跟着头一起垂下去。</p><p>“怎么回事？告诉我！”</p><p>过了好一会儿他才缓慢地开口，向我说起他的旧事。</p><p> </p><p>“……我不知道自己怎么招惹上了那些人。或许因为我不一样，我不是他们的同龄人，是异类是怪胎，也兴许只是因为他们高兴。我真的不知道。”</p><p>“不是同龄人”。我楞了一下。</p><p>我已经告别青少年时期很久了，久到我开始认为十几岁的孩子通通互为同龄人，而忘了在那个年纪里，每两三岁都是一道鸿沟。而封闭式校园恰恰是恶意滋长和矛盾激化的最佳温床。我曾在那样的环境里过得很好，那是因为没有人敢惹我的拳头，而马克的情况不太一样。他是个鹤立鸡群的天才，不知道多少双眼睛带着憎恨盯着他，他年纪又比所有人都小，显得天生弱势，以至于霸凌者会自认为能够轻易堵住他向外求助的嘴。</p><p>“……他们撕了你写来的信，好几次，我都只来得及读了开头。我想他们以为是外面教会学校的小姑娘写给我的，想公开读出来臊我，但詹姆斯·波特，”马克耸了耸肩，勉强挤出一个笑来，“显然是个男名。我拖了那么长时间没回，是因为我不知道你的地址，更不知道你在信里都写了什么。”</p><p>马克笑着，但那笑容牵得我的心痛了起来。</p><p>我很遗憾我父母当初没有给我一个“玛莉亚”之类的名字，但关乎信件内容，我羞愧万分，恨不得回到几年前去甩自己一巴掌。</p><p>什么“宝贝约克男孩儿”，什么“我亲爱的小天才”，什么“离开约克之后我想你想得不行”……都是我亲笔写出来的。口无遮拦是我的坏习惯，我写信时并不曾想这些话誊在纸面上显得暧昧难言。</p><p>“其实吧，我也可以是你的远房表哥，什么的……说不定往前倒二百年我们祖上有亲戚呢？”</p><p>我嘴上磕磕巴巴地说着，心里却已经慌了。我太了解那些狗娘养的小畜生们的思路了——从恶意被酝酿出来的那一刻起，所有解释都只会越描越黑，他们除了自己臆想出来的将暴力合理化的理由以外，什么都不会信。</p><p>无疑是我的信件给马克带去了灾难，我不敢想象他因此遭遇了什么；他当初写给我那轻描淡写的一句“忘了”，我也不知道其背后究竟隐藏着什么。</p><p>“对不起，马克对不起……”</p><p>“我恨过你。你知道的，人总有不分是非黑白发泄怨气的糊涂时候，所以抱歉——”</p><p>“马克，我……”</p><p>“但后来我开始锻炼，个子也长高了，每次收到信我就跟他们打一架，然后在禁闭室里给你写回信。事情变得顺利起来了，日子没那么难过了，我也就不恨你了。”</p><p>“……哇哦。那你可真是……挺猛的。”</p><p>“至少你的信都很有趣，所有能保得住的我都留下来了，你应该去写喜剧剧本，詹姆斯。”</p><p>“谢谢，有你这话我觉得我还能写得更好——虽然都是马后炮了，但我想说，马克，你其实可以向我求助的。”</p><p>“你会怎么做？”</p><p>“给他们点儿小小的教训。”我伸手比划了一个“很小”的手势，但语气并不怎么“小”。</p><p>马克这回倒是真被我吓了一跳。</p><p>完全没必要，我心想。我这纯属开个玩笑，我不会真的去那么做。他们得感谢马克早就用自己的拳头把公道讨了回来。</p><p>“都过去了，我早就没事了詹姆斯。我考进了理想的学院，现在每天都跟数学在一起，还能经常和你见面……”马克低下头侧过身去，我没看清他的脸是不是红了，“我过得很好，每天都很开心。而他们，这会儿八成还没毕业呢。”</p><p>他能够释怀痛苦的经历我很高兴，我发誓，我真的很高兴，可我还是无法忘怀我听到的一切。鬼知道我有多么想打个哈哈顺势说下去，与他一起嘲讽霸凌者活该庸碌无为，然后我们俩就齐心忘掉所有不愉快。可在我内心深处某个角落里我不停地想、疯狂地想：马克过了一段地狱般的日子，都怨我，而我当年却对此事浑然不觉。</p><p> </p><p>我颤抖着伸开手臂，用了十几秒钟去琢磨我的动机和可能导致的后果，又在脑袋里乱如麻之后迅速放弃思考。</p><p>我抱住了马克。</p><p>“你是对的，马克。那些人在哪怕只有一点污浊的池水里都会沉沦和堕落，而你不一样，你没有输给他们，你变得更好了。亲爱的，你都不知道自己有多么难得，你是金子，是钻石——他妈的——我也很高兴经常能够见你。”我把他紧搂在怀里，手把他鬓角凌乱的发丝别到耳后，对他耳语，“但我曾给你带来厄运，我永远都不能原谅自己。给我个补救的机会，好吗？我什么都愿意。”</p><p>我听见马克的心脏在胸腔里跳得乱了节奏。他垂在身侧的双手几次伸起来又放下，但最终他回抱住了我。</p><p>“那本来就不是你的错，詹姆斯。但我能听听你愿意做什么吗？”</p><p>“嗯……我今天愿意做羊肋排。”</p><p>我万分不舍，但只能离开马克的怀抱去下厨——我下面那东西硬得厉害，不知道马克是否被我顶得疼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>正式开始做晚餐前我先把我用来试探马克的那些愚蠢东西收到一起，扔进烤炉一把火烧了个干净，之后才把腌好的肋排塞进去。等待主菜烤制的时间正好可以用来准备配菜，我在厨房里忙前忙后。羊排快好时马克循着香味钻了进来。</p><p>他径自走到我身旁站定，被我手里正在切的洋葱圈熏得落下泪来，“你喜欢我吗？”</p><p>我也跟着流了泪。这还用问吗？我心想。洋葱的力量不容小觑，爱情同理。</p><p>马克问出这样的问题我并不感到意外，因为我今天不止一次越了线。我也相信如果我点头，这个孩子什么都会愿意交给我，他的心，他的身体，一切。所以我不能点头。</p><p>“不知道，或许我们可以过几年再讨论这个问题，小数学家。”</p><p>“要等到什么时候？我早就不是小孩子了——”</p><p>“反正不是今天。”</p><p>此刻的我正为正人君子詹姆斯·波特而欢呼喝彩，但如果我的人生能重新来过，我肯定今天就会说我爱他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>TBC</p><p>美咸</p><p>2020.2</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. （下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>宠物弃养提及⚠️<br/>主要角色阵亡⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（7）</p><p>马克有一次问我究竟为什么还要等，我就说，这是从法律层面上考虑过后的决定，我们至少应该等到他成年，无论谈性还是谈爱都是。</p><p>“或许你觉得我还不够成熟，但我不可能在十六岁生日那一天突然变得成熟。更何况两个成年男人恋爱和做爱照样不合法。”</p><p>他说得对，但我坚持要他继续等下去。</p><p>对于等待，马克表现出了超乎寻常的耐心，我猜这可能是因为有太多专著等着他研读，有太多演算推理等着他去做。他才十几岁，学士学位就已经向他招手。而我不一样，我虽然也有事可做，却没他那样狠得下心，我总想着他。</p><p> </p><p>到了真正确定关系的那天我很高兴，马克也是。我们分享一瓶上好的苏格兰威士忌和一场酣畅淋漓的性事。马克的身体比想象中更要让我疯狂，那是蓬勃生命力和致命诱惑的结合体，我无时无刻不在被吸引。</p><p>他搬到我房子里来住了，我们每天都在一起，无论谈情说爱还是做点别的都很方便。他从生涩被动变得大方坦然只用了不长的时间。</p><p>我们从门外捉来了那只猫，洗得干干净净养起来。我叫它“玛姬”。马克似乎因此很不自在，我就故意在家里“玛姬”来“玛姬”去的，并声称如果他感到不满的话，也可以养一只叫“詹米”的猫，或者狗，或者鹦鹉，随便什么都行，反正我不介意。</p><p>但我们始终没有找到一只合适的“詹米”。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（8）</p><p>战争来临的消息对我们，或者说至少对我而言，算不上突然。我亲身去德国感受过山雨欲来的氛围，也一直对遥远东亚土地上燃起的战事有所耳闻，西班牙内战也离我们并不算远。世界大战那时我就已经记事了，我深知这个世界总是剑拔弩张。</p><p>收音机说德国人突袭波兰时我正在厨房里宰一条鱼，而大街小巷响彻对德宣战的广播时我和马克还赖在床上。</p><p>马克是个刚成了男人的小男孩，对抛头颅洒热血这类事情抱有浪漫的幻想，他听了讲演就说他想去打仗。我当然不可能让他从我身边跑到战场上去流血，我说，如果国家真到了需要平民拿起枪支上前线的时候，我就会替他去把金属豆子送进纳粹的脑壳。马克极其不悦，但我按着他的头让他继续念书。</p><p>那几年所有服装店裁缝铺都流行军装款式的衣服，有战时倡导一切从简的原因，也有全民对军人的崇敬在里面。马克最喜欢买那些东西穿，我不得不承认军服很衬他。他高大又挺拔，如果不是有张稚气未脱的脸，他活脱脱就是一副年轻军官的样子。这让我心神不宁。</p><p>战事报道越发密集，我很快意识到，我们正在经历又一次世界大战。那时欧亚大陆战火纷飞，但德国兵毕竟还没游过英吉利海峡来，英格兰是和平的，剑桥是和平的，我们的家是温柔乡。</p><p>我陪着马克在剑桥读下了两个学位，之后他随导师远赴美国，去普林斯顿大学交流学习。</p><p>在他日程的中后期我去找他。我常年生活在英格兰，到了阳光普照的美利坚无异于见了光的吸血鬼。踏上那片土地的第二天我就被晒伤了，而马克已经在那呆了一阵子，晒得很黑，但皮肤完好无损。可能耐晒也是种天赋，马克总是在各方面都天赋异禀。</p><p>我们在普林斯顿共同生活了三周。工作日他必须到大学里去，而到了周末我们便四处游玩。我们在阳光房里或者干脆在四下无人的沙滩上温存，互相帮忙涂防晒乳——主要是他帮我——迸出火花时就任由事情发生。那是无论在约克还是在剑桥都享受不到的明媚时光。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（9）</p><p>回国后不久，城镇周边涌现成群撤退归来的英军士兵和法国兵，再然后空袭警报开始不分昼夜地划破长空。英格兰成了空战前线，斯图卡与飞行导弹轮番来袭，被迫直面它们的除了皇家空军的战斗机以外，还有地上所有赤手空拳的平民。</p><p>再没哪一处是安全的了。</p><p>我从报纸上读到轰炸的焦点在伦敦，后来又从家人打来的电话之中深切地了解到，轰炸的焦点确确实实就在伦敦。家宅被炸毁了一半，又被爆炸引燃的烈火烧去了另一半。而我的实验室因为离主宅不够远，也跟着一起荡然无存。我甚至没敢问，究竟是住人的房子先被炸毁，还是实验室爆炸引燃了房子。我庆幸家人无事，否则我永远都不能原谅我自己。</p><p>而在某个瑟缩于防空洞中的夜晚，我和马克决定去打仗。</p><p>当然最想驾着战斗机将那些发出刺耳尖啸的纳粹铁皮一一击落，但取得飞行员资质似乎并不那么容易，我只能从我能做的开始做起，比如当步兵。马克比我要好一点，他这几年在钻研数学的同时也涉猎密码学和无线电，他还可以去当通信兵。事实上我提议他去军中情报部门工作，像他导师那样，他说不，他受够了在后方抱头鼠窜的日子，他要提着枪到前线去。</p><p>伦敦变故让愤怒冲昏了我的头脑，让我做了大概是此生最错的一个决定，那就是听任他。我本该劝住他，至少把他一个人留在本土，而不是与他双双从军。</p><p> </p><p>要离开剑桥的时候我发现，这竟然比当初我离开伦敦更要艰难。我们在房子里共享的亲密生活像一卷胶片在我脑海里飞速倒带，最后在我锁紧房门时戛然而止。马克提着我们两人并不多的随身行李，而我抱着玛姬。</p><p>我们把玛姬放在了房前的花园里。这里离市场很近，找得到吃的，我们希望它活得下去。之后我回伦敦处理家事，马克也回了约克。</p><p>那时他还太小，而我也还太年轻，面对分离都有些傲慢，以至于把这场离别处理得像当年夏天结束时的两地分隔那样平淡。我们各自在本地递交了报名表格，入伍前甚至没有相约再见一面。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（10）</p><p>我们不在同一支部队，也很少开赴同一战场。书信的时效性很差，更多时候我们要在军事情报中了解对方的动向。</p><p>信件一来一回的间隔仿佛有小半辈子那么长，我十分珍惜每次与马克说上话的机会，总有一肚子甜言蜜语想要说。军中所有士兵都有共同的敌人——纳粹，有共同的念想——家，因此想必不会再有人以撕毁战友的信为乐。可有了之前的教训，我不敢写半句暧昧言语，生怕再给马克惹上什么麻烦。</p><p>但凡我写“亲爱的马克”，后面必然跟上“我的弟弟”，但凡问候马克近来如何，必然先问钱德尔先生与夫人是否安好。我写厨房，写实验室，写剑桥那张柔软舒适的床铺，写洒满阳光的美利坚海岸……我在不影响士气的前提下情真意切地告诉他我有多么想念这些地方。他会明白我其实是在说我有多么想他。</p><p>只有在1944年的时候我们离得格外近，甚至有一封信寄出不到一周，我就收到了马克的回信。我在信中说，看来我们就要胜利了，而他回复道，没错，他正为即将到来的胜利接受训练。“伞兵”这个词就是在那时第一次真正进入了我的视野。</p><p>保密条例在上，我对他的训练地点、训练内容一无所知，也不知道在即将到来的大规模军事行动中“伞兵”将要去执行哪一块任务，从这场行动幸存下来的伞兵又会被拉去哪一场新的行动。后来当我知道的时候就已经太迟了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>D日，霸王行动。</p><p>第一次听说行动被命名为“霸王”的时候我就想笑，因为这让我想起马克。他总是那么耀眼，在我的世界里着实是凌驾于万物之上。</p><p>——直到我的连队为夺下一片巴掌大的海滩而伤亡惨重之前，我一直都因这场行动叫“霸王”而心情愉悦。事实却是，行动规模太过庞大，形势太过混乱，并且天公不作美。</p><p>登陆舰在大风大浪中偏离了方向，将包括我在内的一群因晕船反应吐得七荤八素的士兵送上了并非原定位置的海滩。先前演习中熟记的地形与战术全都作废，身前是喷吐着火舌的大西洋堡垒，身后是被血染成红色的海潮，我们已是出了镗的枪弹了，退无可退。</p><p>迷茫和恐惧都无用，冲上去，冲上去。</p><p>我在枪林弹雨中艰难还击，同时想着马克，祈祷他保佑这场“霸王”行动，保佑我——当然如果我知道他的队伍当时在做什么，我肯定就不会祈祷自顾不暇的他劳心费神来保佑我。</p><p>德国人的炮其实已经在惨烈的拉锯战之中失去了隐蔽性，如果我们有坦克或足够多的爆破筒，轻轻松松就能把它们搞掉。可我们没有。当所有人都被密集的机枪弹压得抬不起头之时，又一颗炮弹坠落在尸陈遍地的海滩。那一刻周围全然是静默的，我只看见一团火。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(11）</p><p>医院的南丁格尔女士们早就了解了我负伤始末。我醒过来之后她们就讲给我听。</p><p>据说我是个幸运儿，得到了医疗兵手里的最后一针吗啡，又赶上了一条返回英格兰的医疗船。我听后谢天谢地谢马克，谢医疗兵，谢医疗船，因为不然的话我的尸体就会搁浅在异国他乡的乱滩上，搞不好涨潮的时候还会被卷走。</p><p>我不顾嗓子像刀割那样痛，开口就问护士行动如何，是否成功，又在得知形势大好之后立刻讨要纸笔写给马克。我根本没有能动的手，只能口述内容让护士来代写。每说两句话我都疼出一身冷汗，可这封信拖不得。我父母想必已经知道我被转移回了本土，活了下来，可马克不一定知道。他如果按照原部队番号写信给我，他的信就会跟着我军去解放巴黎。我必须立刻写给他。</p><p>然而事实是，我按马克的部队番号寄去的信全都石沉大海，简直就像当初我死皮赖脸写信到他学校一样。那时我纳闷这孩子好端端的为什么不回信，可现在我甚至不知他是否还活着。</p><p>我也写信到钱德尔家，却得知他们也联系不上马克。我想方设法在军中打探，但没有任何人能给我明确答复，那一队伞兵的去向似乎成了谜。</p><p>苦等的日子令我肝肠寸断。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>被准许下床的第二天我就拄着拐杖拖着伤腿去了剑桥郡，回到我与马克的家。我缓慢地抹去屋子里的浮灰，在马克曾经伏案读书所用的书桌上写信。我已经不知道还能写给什么人去打听马克的下落了，就只能写给马克本人。我更不知道写了该寄到哪儿去，干脆就不寄了，所以我想到什么就写什么，压抑了几年的爱和情欲就在那几张精薄的信纸上喷发。</p><p>我掉了几滴眼泪，又在沾满尘土味的床上睡了一觉。睡醒之后我出门去找玛姬，当年的小猫现在应该已经是只老猫了——如果它还活着的话。</p><p>但我没有找到它。</p><p> </p><p>之后我回到伦敦，在新家中继续疗养。</p><p>九月份我收到了来自钱德尔家的好消息：马克活得好好的！他正随队接受秘密训练，因而难以与外界联系。</p><p>信封里面还有马克的家信一角，大约是钱德尔夫人好心撕下来附给我的，那上面写着：</p><p>我联系不上波特家的哥哥，如果他还活着，并且与家中有联络，代我向他问好。</p><p>这只言片语让我陷入了狂喜。马克平平安安，且还挂念着我！</p><p>我是无法再回战场上去了，只能终日盼望盟军赶快把纳粹赶回德国老家去、赶快取了希特勒的首级，好让我亲爱的男孩回英格兰来好好过个圣诞节。</p><p> </p><p>我不是没猜测过马克信中提及的秘密训练的内容。事实上从诺曼底负伤撤下来之后我就一直在想，后续也了解到了诸多关乎霸王行动的细节，马克在其中扮演的角色在我心里已经有了个模糊的轮廓。</p><p>他懂得通信，接受伞降训练后必然是充当了伞兵的先遣部队——先于所有人降落至敌后，负责清理出大规模空降场地以及后续大部队的集结。他们就像一小群持枪的裁缝，穿针引线，将行动的碎片一一缝合起来。</p><p>我就是那大而混乱的行动中的幸存者，我知道先头部队是有多么惨。抢滩惨，先遣伞兵恐怕更好不到哪去。我感慨马克能活下来真是个奇迹，是有主眷顾，同时也陷入新的担忧之中：马克又在秘密训练，也就是说这样的大规模行动还有一次。</p><p> </p><p>莱茵河畔，市场花园行动。在我窥见这场行动的全貌之前，前方惨败的消息就先一步传回了英格兰。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（12）</p><p>直到战后数月，我的伤才终于养得差不多了。后遗症让我苦不堪言，但那不会比心痛更痛。</p><p>我去了约克郡，想看看马克，跟他说说话，却被告知在钱德尔家墓园之中的那个是衣冠冢。马克在市场花园行动中迷失方向，没能回到家。</p><p>钱德尔夫妇辗转求了很多人，问到了几位那支番号为F的小队之中的幸存者，其中真有一人就是曾与马克并肩战斗的同袍。可问及马克的去向，或者说被掩埋在了哪里，对方回答说，不知道。当时有太多男孩儿牺牲在那里了，不是每座坟墓都被记得——也不是每具尸体都有坟。钱德尔夫妇也想方设法找到了一些战俘名单，可那里面也没有哪个英军士兵是叫马克·R·钱德尔的。他们于是放弃了，给马克立了碑，也给自己一个以泪洗面的地方。</p><p>但我不愿意放弃，在真正确认马克已死之前，我坚持认为他还活着，只是被困在了某地不能回家。</p><p> </p><p>1946年我查到了几位当时在阿纳姆被俘的英军军医和随军牧师，听闻其中一位已经回到原教区恢复了神职，我因而时隔二十年再次踏入了教堂。</p><p>万幸他记得马克。</p><p>他记得马克的年轻生命是如何消亡。</p><p>“那真是个安静的孩子，除了战斗和行军时，他一直在写信。一直写，一直写……”他说，“你不会恰好是詹姆斯·波特先生吧？当时在阿纳姆被德国人包围，他一直在写给你。”</p><p>我不置可否，只问牧师是否说得上马克具体被埋在哪里。他回以摇头和叹息。</p><p>至于那些信，想必也随遗体一起被掩埋在了莱茵河畔某片无名土地之下。</p><p>“都被血染透了，拿出来就烂了。”他说，“但我拿到了这个。在战俘营里被德国人抢走了银链，但十字架留住了。如果你有机会见到钱德尔的父母，请转交给他们吧。”</p><p>他将我赠予马克的十五岁生日礼物交回到了我手上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（13）</p><p>马克或许永远也回不来了，我只好去找他，于是故事的最后我去了阿纳姆，去看莱茵河与河上那座夺不下的桥。</p><p>那时是严冬，我幻想怀中仍有马克的温度，凛冽寒风因而变得越发难熬。</p><p>我开始痛恨自己在D日负伤。不然的话，说不定我能陪着他一起到这里来，说不定也就能知道他后来去了哪。</p><p>我真的很想念他。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>THE END</p><p>美咸 2020.2</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[1][英]Woolf Virginia.伦敦风景[M].宋德利,译.南京:译林出版社,2010.<br/>[2][英]Hodges Andrew.艾伦·图灵传[M].孙天齐,译.长沙:湖南科学技术出版社,2017.<br/>[3][美]Ryan Cornelius.最长的一天[M].李文俊,等,译.北京:中信出版社,2018.<br/>[4][美]Ryan Cornelius.遥远的桥[M].王义国,等,译.北京:中信出版社,2018.<br/>[5]森纳映画.【不止游戏】彩虹六号围攻 精英皮肤的真实历史背景和细节[EB/OL].https://www.bilibili.com/video/av19923703,2018-2-23.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>